Rise of the Ogre: Kana Petri
by KagamineKame
Summary: The story of Kana Petri. A simple girl with not-so-simple problems. When a certain bassist saves her life, something even more powerful blooms. Could this be love? MurdocxOC. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. This is my OC. Its really crappy, so you'll have to forgive me. I tried to write this with the style used in "Rise of the Ogre" so it won't sound like a lot of my other stuff. This will eventually become a MurdocxOC, but it get s really weird toward the end. Just trust me on this. Takes place kinda Phase Two-ish... Yeah. Read and review.**

Dana Harvey was never a perfect girl. She was abandoned at birth, born somewhere in Crawley, and adopted by a seemingly loving family; Chloe Harvey was a beautiful woman, intent on adopting the young child. Michael Harvey wasn't too keen on the idea, but went with his doting wife's begs. Dana grew up with a loving mother and a fairly reckless dad. Her life was pretty normal.

Until… "Hey, Blondie! What's with the hair?" Jay Worthsbury. The school bully. He was, of course, the first to point out Dana's fine white-blonde hair. Dana was the black sheep of the family. A blue eyed, blonde haired sweetheart with a Cockney accent. Her parents, being from Ireland and living in Ireland, had fiery red hair, striking green eyes, and thick, Irish accents. Dana had none of these traits.

"Now see," Remembers Dana. "I told him to sod off plenty of times, believe me. O' course, bein' the red haired sot he was, he wouldn't listen." After months of ridicule, Dana fought back.

"You can talk, but I bet you can' spell it out for me!" At this, Jay hung his head. It was true; Jay Worthsbury was dyslexic at the time.

"Now, o' carse I overcame the dyslexia, but… She had a pint when it came t' mah insultin' 'er." Jay tells us. This all happened in Dana's early life, from perhaps kindergarten to third grade. But it was the fifth grade when things started to go downhill for Dana.

The familiar sound of glass smashing brutally against the wall greeted Dana as usual this gloomy day in Ireland. There her father sat, drunk and hung-over at the same time, still drowning himself in the never-ending supply of booze and liquor. His usual responses to her were either, "Hey, slut! Why're ya late?" Or maybe it would be, "I hope that Jay sot took ya." It seemed that poor Dana's father was completely intent on getting her pregnant and expanding the Harvey name.

After enduring no doubt several more insults and perhaps a few brutal beatings, Dana would dart upstairs to aid her mother. By this point in time, Chloe Harvey had immersed herself in a highly dangerous and unstable drug by the name "Novril Quantiminium". This drug not only ruined Chloe's life, but also tore apart Dana's as well. She would offer her comatose mother a cup of tea and then give her a foot rub, knowing deep in her heart that nothing would wake her or register.

By the age of twelve, Dana had reverted to crime. Realizing nothing was left for her at her home in Ireland, she joined a gang called "Shut the **** Up". Unfortunately, the censor was not included on the jackets.

"Shut", as it's called in short, was led by a young boy named James O'lander. James' partner in crime was a girl named Syd the Kyd. The next in line would have been as follows: Carrey O'Neill, Thomas O'Connor, Geraldine Fitzgerald (from Russia), and young Dana Harvey. After years of grand theft auto, murder, trials, jail spells, and in-gang fights, Dana not only surpassed Syd the Kyd, but also got Shut and herself sent to St. Larsyn's School for the Mentally Troubled.

On Dana's nineteenth, Shut decided to take her out for a good time. By this point, Dana had become addicted to three things: alcohol, cigarettes, and Stephen King. She just so happened to be reading the last few chapters of "The Stand" on this day, "The Shining", "Carrie", "Pet Sematary", "Misery", "Gerald's Game", and many more already behind her.

It was a cold night, about thirty three degrees Fahrenheit, and raining hard. James and his ever expanding circle of friends had gotten Dana's hair highlighted (with a flattering shade of reddish-purple), gave her some free booze, gotten her no higher than three feet off the ground, and bought her new (and highly provocative) clothing. The night couldn't have been better in her mind.

Until James grabbed her backside.

Her feeble attempts to fight back were no match against James and his friends. Dana was stripped down, brutally assaulted and raped, and then duct taped to a lamppost. They left her there to die.

"You got to press it on you… You j-just think it, that's what y-you d-do babay… Hold it d-down, Dare…" She whispered the near silent prayer for so long.

And then, what ho! A ray of hope. The warming cloak of a kind stranger rested its weight on her bare shoulders. She felt her bindings loosen and fell feebly to the ground. Her prayers had been answered.

"C'mon, Luv… Let's get you outta the cold." The gruff voice said. It was obviously not from Ireland. More of a Stoke accent…


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, before I start, I'm gonna clear up some stuff: Dana is bullied and made fun of because she is a blonde living in Ireland. I've never been, and I'm sorry if I seem racist to all you Irish people, but all the purely Irish people I've met had red hair. So Jay Worthsbury is making fun of her because she doesn't have red hair. Second: "She had fairly normal parents" is before the timeskip. The timeskip jumped ahead a few years and the story will get more into that later. Third: She is relating a lot to Murdoc, I know. And that's not because this eventually becomes MurdocxOC. It's because I made this character up before I knew so much about the band and I just wanted to keep it this way. Fourth: When she was trying to fight back in the gang fight, she was being sexually assaulted. Once again, I have (thankfully) never experienced this, but I assume from my friends who have, no matter how strong you are, it would be hard to fight back. Fifth: Demon Days has not been released yet, but she sang "DARE" on the lamppost. That's because she hacked into the website to get the song. Also, this does go into a more story type read in later chapters. Actually, this chapter stops sounding like "Rise of the Ogre" about halfway through. Enjoy.**

Murdoc Niccals, bassist for the band Gorillaz, rushed into Kong Studios, his face flushed and his chest heaving. It was obvious something urgent had come up. Noodle, the Gorillaz guitarist, immediately became curious as to the small, quaking bundle in Murdoc's arms. So he quickly told her his story. Noodle, being the only girl, offered to clean her up. Murdoc carried Dana upstairs to the public style restroom and left Noodle to her work. As soon as Murdoc exited, however, Noodle latched the door shut, leaving him to explain his night out to 2D, their singer, and Russel Hobbs, their drummer.

After being diagnosed with hypothermia and pneumonia, Dana was bedridden. Murdoc used his medical degree to his advantage to supply her with the correct medications. After nearly six months of bed rest, she finally emerged. Miraculously, with only a cold. She began helping around the house in the next few months, tidying the never-ending pile of dishes in the kitchen sink, helping 2D organize his movie collection, and of course, making friends with the band. Murdoc gave no sign that he had felt sympathetic to the girl, instead reverting back to his grouchy old self. Noodle and Dana became friends almost immediately. And goodness, the things Dana would do for her… On this particular day, Noodle was lying around the house, bored nearly out of her mind. She and 2D had beat all the video games, watched all the movies. So naturally, Noodle suggested some music. "I convinced Dana to record a song-'Feel Good Inc' if I remember correctly-just for shits and giggles. At the time, I could get her to do whatever I wanted, so naturally, she agreed." Noodle says. As the music cued up, the other residents gathered in the studio to hear their guest's voice. It was only at the end of the song when Dana opened her eyes and realized that she'd had an audience. Murdoc grabbed the microphone from Noodle to tell her, "Welcome to Gorillaz."

_**WELCOME TO MTV! TODAY'S SPECIAL GUEST: GORILLAZ!**_

_**Mona Crystal:** Hi, I'm Mona Crystal, and I'm here today with the legendary band, Gorillaz. Guys, how are you?_

_**Murdoc:** Well, great, of course. Back in the game, ready to demolish the competition-_

_**2D:** 'ello! I'm 2D!_

_**Murdoc:** Yes, we know! The whole world knows by now! Stop being an idiot on the telly!_

_**Kana:** Boys, stop fighting._

_**2D:** Fanks, Kay._

_**Kana:** I didn't do it for you._

_**Mona Crystal:** Now, there's rumors' going around that you guys are planning a new album._

_**Noodle:** Yes! It is going to be called "Demon Days" and I came up with it!_

_**Murdoc:** With my help of course. Mostly my idea. She was just following my instructions._

_**Russel:** Yeah, sure._

**Kana Petri, you have 15 new messages**

**Itgrows59: So, KP, I hear Ur trying to replace D. we r not gunna stand 4 this! Get off the stage you blonde haired skank!**

**RFI102: what the hell is Ur deal? Trying to step up on stage and steal the best singer ever. U relly need 2 find a life and let Gorillaz go.**

**Murdocsallmine666: look, you got a good voice, but u needs to make Ur own band or sumthig.**

Kana stopped reading. It only took one interview and one recording released on the website and her e-mail inbox was flooded with hate mail.

Noodle had tried to assure her it would be okay, Russel tried to feed her until she got over it ("You're too skinny anyways. You're just like Noods."), 2D's idea almost worked. She had told him her biggest secret a few days prior: she played the piano.

Of course, 2D's solution was to play the piano till both their fingers bled. But nothing could stop the hate mail, the insults, the plummets in song downloads. And it was all her fault. She huffed, her breath making her long bangs flutter over her turquoise blue eyes.

She did what she always did for these times: she pulled out her piano. The sounds of "Dirty Harry"-a track on the not yet released album-filled her room. Jamie had given her a peek at the music video's storyboards. It looked pretty awesome. But then again, when were any of Gorillaz' videos not awesome?

"I need a gun, to keep myself from harm. The poor people, are burning in the sun…" She hummed ut the rest of the song and then marched to the lift, stopping by the kitchen to grab a beer and then headed to the roof. She leaned casually against one of the two domes on the roof, watching the landfill's oddly beautiful sunset in front of her.

Then there was a groan. Oh boy, zombies. Bad day to wear her good clothes. Well, her clothes looked almost alike. Purple tank top, black shorts and platform sandals. Change into some dirty ones. Pull her hair up, grab her gun. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

**Okay, this one sucked. A lot. I stuck that little interview in there kinda like a story break/timeskip. The hate mail… I have no clue. I just figured no one wants 2D replaced. So let 'em get the wrong idea. The next one (hopefully) will have a bit of MurdocxKana fluff and a concert. Definitely a concert. Oh, and the release of the long anticipated "Demon Days"! This story gets a bit deeper as we approach Plastic Beach. I'm trying my hardest to stick to the real history of Gorillaz, so if I missed something, let me know. Love my reviewers (even though there's only a few so far) so review! Kame out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's the next chapter. KanaxMurdoc in this one. Demon Days release and a concert. I came up with the concert, so don't get mad at me if it doesn't sound like an actual concert. I, unfortunately, have not been to a Gorillaz concert, so I do not know the spectacular-ness of it. But still, enjoy this chapter, it sets off so much more.**

"So, we've been thinkin' about going on tour." Murdoc said at breakfast one day. Kana nearly gagged on her cereal. "Wot? Are you insane? We just released Demon Days a few months ago!"

Noodle sighed. It seemed no one had faith in her album. "I kinda like the idea." 2D said enthusiastically. "Yeah, I mean, it's been what, a few years since our last tour?" Russel pointed out.

"I think it's about time you earned your stripes, anyway. I mean, c'mon Kay. One song on the website. That all you're settling for?" Murdoc said, pointing a pale green dinger in her direction.

"Oh… I can' perform. The public hates me. You think I'm gonna damage our reputation? No, thank you." She said, getting up from the table and depositing her bowl in the mountain of dishes in the sink. "I'll be in the studio."

Kana sat at the control panel, fiddling with a few buttons and gizmos before grabbing her piano and stepping into the recording booth. She played "Dirty Harry", "Feel Good Inc", and one she had been working on secretly, "On Melancholy Hill".

She hummed the words, still not having any lyrics, thinking about what the song would mean. "_Up… Up on melancholy hill, there's a plastic tree…_" She sang thoughtfully. "Plastic tree? Why would there be a plastic tree? Manatee, me, _here with me… Up on melancholy hill, there's a manatee. Are you here with me?_ Hmm… I'm not sure…"

She moaned and stepped out, leaving her piano in the booth. Then she heard the picking of a bass guitar. Oddly enough, it sounded like something that would pair with her song.

"Tha's not bad, luv. Use a l'il work in the lyrics and such, but I think you go' the right idea." Said Murdoc from the corner. "Thank you, Mudsie." Kana said with a smile. Then she covered her mouth in surprise.

Mudsie? Oh, dear… "Mudsie? You feelin' okay, luv?" _No, Murdoc. I'm not feeling okay. I feel pained every time I see you walk in with a girl on your arm._ "Yeah, Murdoc. I'm fine." She lied.

"Look, about the whole you comin' with us on the tour thing… If you don' wont to, you don' 'ave to." Murdoc said, trying to grasp the right words.

"Okay, now it's my turn; are _you_ feeling okay?" Kana asked, walking a little closer to him. _Of course I'm okay, but every drunken slut I bring in makes me disappointed. Cos she ain't you._

"I'm Murdoc bloody Niccals, 'course I'm okay. You worry too much." He said, throwing a friendly arm over her shoulder. Kana grinned and chuckled, but that immediately turned into a violent cough caused by cigarettes and her previous sicknesses. "Wanna go get a drink?" Murdoc suggested. Kana nodded.

"Guys, I can' do this!" Kana squealed, turning on her heels as the crowds in the audience screeched, "GO-RIL-LAZ! GO-RIL-LAZ!"

There was, of course, a small group of fans with "T-VIRUS" shirts, girls with Murdoc plushie dolls in their grey shirts, kids wearing radio helmets, and girls from Brooklyn waving drumsticks in the air. Naturally, there would be people booing Kana as opposed to cheering her on.

"PETRI! PETRI! PETRI!" It was faint, but she could hear it. They all could. 2D smiled reassuringly at her and walked out on stage.

"'OW ARE YOU ALL DOIN' T'NIGHT?" He yelled to the crowds. Russel marched up the back entrance, seating himself at his drums and Noodle bounded onstage, guitar in hand, babbling something in Japanese. That left Murdoc and Kana. Murdoc grinned his signature grin.

"Good luck out there, kid." He said. He began walking out himself, but he turned around and stole a quick kiss on the lips from Kana, who flushed red and giggled before sauntering out.

She nodded to Russel, who cued off the concert with the cymbal clashes of "Clint Eastwood". The crowds screamed in approval. 2D started off, "_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. I ain't happy, I'm feelin' glad,_" He leaned forward a bit on his microphone and continued. "_I got sunshine in a bag. I'm useless, but not for long,_" Kana took a deep breath. "_My future is comin' on._" Now. "_I ain't happy, I'm feelin' glad. I got-oh!-sunshine in a bag. See, I'm useless, but I ain't for long, my future is comin' on,_" 2D joined her. "_It's comin' on, it's comin' on, it's comin' on!_"

Their rappers jumped onstage, spitting out a rap like fire. Kana turned her back, nodding her head a bit to the rhythm. She got into the music, swaying her hips back and forth, thankful the black miniskirt she wore had decent underwear on. Unfortunately, she couldn't say the same for her top; a simple black tube top. And to top the whole thing off, leather boots. She turned back around dramatically, using her long hair for extra effect, and jumped back into the song.

Song after song went by; "19-2000", "M1A1", "Rock the House", "Dirty Harry", "DARE", and then, Kana's favorite: "Feel Good Inc".

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" De La Soul cackled as they jumped onstage. "_Feel good._" Kana sang, barely a whisper. 2D and she went back and forth until, "_City's breakin' down on a camel's back_." Sang 2D. "_They just have to go 'cause they don't know whack._" Kana mused. Back and forth like that for the whole song, musing in harmony at the chorus. And to the whole band's dismay, the concert was over.

Kana sat, drinking a shot of tequila, Murdoc next to her, chatting up a few girls with a bottle of Bacardi rum I his hands. But he kept glancing back at his front woman… Noodle sat, chatting in fast Japanese to a young Asian boy at the concert. 2D sat with one of his "T-VIRUS" girls and Russel was exchanging drumming techniques with a female drummer from a different band.

Murdoc shooed off the girls (to everyone's surprise) and tugged Kana outside. "Go' a light?" He asked when they were situated in the back alleyway. "Tha's wot you blew off all those girls for? A light?" Kana asked with disbelief.

"Well, partly." He said, reaching out his hand for Kana's lighter. She lit her own cigarette before handing him her Ed Hardy custom made lighter. "The other part was about our l'il kiss earlier." He said with a smirk.

Kana felt her cheeks burn red. "Wot abou' it?" Murdoc's grin widened. "I wont anothuh one." He turned to face her, pinning his arms on either side of Kana, making escape impossible.

He leaned in and kissed her, flicking his long tongue at her lips, questioning entry. Kana dropped her cigarette and dug her fingers into his hair, opening her mouth and allowing Murdoc to kiss her more passionately…

**I'm pleased with this chapter. Very pleased. I didn't like the other chapters though… Oh well. Kana's about 19 and a half for those of you who are wondering. Yeah, really young I know but, that's Murdoc for you. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope everyone liked the last chapter. I was thinking I should start saying I'll post if I get reviews but I can't stop writing this! I don't care that I have four reviews (technically three cause two of them are from the same people). Kong Studios' fire is in this one. How will Kana react? Will she forgive Murdoc? Will I stop asking these questions?**

Kana flicked through the channels once more, almost every single one showing interviews with the band concerning relationships. Even Damon and Jamie denied they knew about it (which was a lie, of course). "Is this wot you meant when you said you wished the public knew us better?" Kana asked Murdoc smugly.

"No… Not necessarily." Murdoc told her, tossing an arm over her shoulder. "Seems like Damon and Jamie are eating this stuff up." Russel said, sitting down on the couch, his weight tipping it slightly. This caught Kana by surprise, and she clung to Murdoc instinctively.

Russel chuckled. "Ohayo. Oh, Murdoc. You are up early." Noodle said, turning the channel to some God forsaken show in Japanese. "Hai, Pikachu!" A boy with black spiky hair said to a little yellow… thing.

The little yellow thing began jumping around excitedly, yelling "Pikapika! PikA!" Kana groaned and slunk off to the kitchen, Murdoc following close behind. "Why does she always watch tha' show aroun' us?" Kana asked herself.

Murdoc wrapped his arms around his singer's waist and lifted her up to the counter, turning her around so they'd be level in height. Kana felt that stupid blush creep up on her again. "Your performance was spectacular." He whispered in her ear.

"Murdoc, the concert wos last month. You tell me tha' every day." She said, placing her hands on her hips and giving him a playful look. "Oh, don' do tha', don' do tha'. You know it jus' turns me on." Murdoc begged playfully.

Kana giggled and rubbed her nose against Murdoc's stub of one and leapt off the counter. "I'm gonna go pack up. We're shootin' 'El Manana' tomorrow, ain't we?"

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Noodle… Oh, God, please no, not Noodle…" Kana whispered, eyes wide and unbelieving. Right in front of her was the wreckage of Slowboat, her windmill island.

The bombs' shrapnel laid around her feet in pieces, glinting in the sunlight as if mocking her. A sob escaped 2D's lips. "Murdoc! 'ow could you do this?" He demanded. Murdoc raised his hands in defense, trying to wave off the singer.

Russel stood motionless, staring at the broken guitar at his feet. He hadn't said a word since the helicopters showed up.

"Murdoc, we are going home. Now." Kana demanded, grabbing 2D and Murdoc by the collars of their shirts and dragging them to the Geep. "C'mon Russel. You can bring the guitar." She said flatly, starting the car and driving closer to their drummer, who picked up the remnants of the delicate acoustic guitar in his large hands. Kana swore she heard a sniffle escape him.

"WOT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Kana screeched at Murdoc later that night. "And you two, I'll deal with you la'er." She hissed at Damon and Jamie, who cowered under the girl's fury. She thrust her finger at the front door. "Out!" She said. The two men nodded and inched, frightened, out the door. She marched up to Murdoc and slapped him hard before marching off to her bedroom.

Smoke… Smoke. Smoke? Kana's eyes shot open as the unmistakable scent filled her senses. There, pouring out from under her doorway. Smoke, layer upon thick layer of smoke.

Kong Studios was on fire.

She thrust her blankets off, tossed on one of Murdoc's shirts littering the floor and tugged open her door, pulling up the collar of the oversized shirt to cover her nose. She pulled her hand up in front of her and sprinted through the fourth floor lobby.

She searched frantically for the stairs, but Murdoc was too lazy. There was only a lift. She turned on her heels, but nearly lost her bearings as a flaming piece of the ceiling crashed in front of her. She screamed, tears spilling out of her eyes from the endless smoke.

She threw open a window, made sure she wasn't about to jump onto a tombstone, and leapt from the window. She landed hard on her bum, luckily with no broken bones. She dashed through the landfill, dodging any part of it that had caught on fire from the studios.

When she made it to the cast iron gates, she turned to face the wreckage. Kong Studios was engulfed in flames.

About a week later, her phone rang. **Incoming call from: Mudsie** it read. She growled and flipped open her phone. "You bloody fucking sod! How could you do this to us! You nearly got me and the others killed!" She shouted into the phone.

"_Listen, doll-_"

"Keep your mouth shut when calling me by a pet name! We are through, you hear me?"

"_Listen, Petri, it was for the best, okay? Listen, I found this great l'il place called Point Nemo._"

"Screw your l'il Point Nemo! You owe me big time!"

"'_elp! Kana! 'Elp me! 'e's go' me trapped on this 'orrible plastic island! 'e's comin' fer you next! AAAH!_"

"Is tha' 2D? Wot are you doing t' 'im?"

"_Nothing important. Listen, I'm gonna lose you here in a bit. Just go back to your place._"

"_Kana, don' do it!_" Then the phone beeped. **Connection lost** the screen said. "Thank God." Kana murmured. She looked up to see that many people in the shopping center were staring at her.

"Wot? You never seen the ex-Gorillaz singer shout at her ex-boyfriend?" She snapped. She paid for her items and drove home angrily. When she opened the door, her roommate, Sarah, immediately knew something was wrong.

"Murdoc call you?" She asked in her American accent. "Yes, he did. And he kidnapped 2D!" Sarah groaned and slid a plate of food on the counter to Kana. "Thanks." She said. Then she frowned.

"Wot the bloody 'ell is this?" She asked, looking at her food; three stiff looking jellyfish wearing sailor's hats with big bright eyes and their tongues sticking out sat on her plate. "Superfast Jellyfish. 'Tasty and steaming hot in just three quick minutes!'" She said, waving her fork in the air as if to impale the air.

Kana shrugged. Food was food, and took a bite out of it. "Taste's 'orrible. And… sweet. Sweet, like syrup. Syrup…" She moaned and then fell to the ground, unconscious.

**Okay, Murdoc's done it now! He drugged Kana! I'm gonna go write the next chapter cause I don't even know half of what's happening now, but I'm on the edge of my seat! Sarah doesn't ever show up in my other stories, she ain't OC. Review, Kame out!**


	5. Chapter 5

The bag flew off Kana's head. Her clothes were soaked with water and… oil? There in front of her was Murdoc. She made to jump up from the floor and punch him, but her legs and arms were tied by thick rope. She started to shout at him, but only muffled shouts escaped her lips. Her shouts were blocked by duct tape. _My old foe…_ She thought.

Murdoc crouched down next to her and grinned. As if that was going to fix anything. "So, welcome to Plastic Beach, located on Point Nemo." He said dramatically. Kana squealed and fell over when she saw the other figure in the room: Noodle. "No, it's not the real one. I have no idea where the real one is. This is Cyborg Noodle." Murdoc said triumphantly.

"Hmm hmm hmmhm?" Kana tried shouting through her tape. What she meant to say was "Cyborg Noodle?" The clone tilted her head slightly and said in a monotone voice, "Master Murdoc, is this the Petri girl you have been telling me about for so many days?" Kana squealed again at the clone's voice; it sounded just like Noodle. "Yes, I collected some bits and pieces of Noodle's DNA from the 'El Manana' wreckage and made lovely Cyborg over here." He chuckled. "Cyborg, would you mind removing Miss Petri's bindings?"

The cybernetic doppelganger marched stiffly to Kana's side and untied her legs and arms. Kana ripped the duct tape off her mouth and stood up as tall as she could make herself. "You… You… I can' believe you!" She turned and marched up the stairs. She was greeted by a rather messy study; a wall of photos, a video viewing area, and on the desk… an octopus in a hat.

She shook her head in surprise and went to the lift. The walls were spray painted with several phrases and a single bulb dangled from the ceiling. She turned to the floor panel where several buttons were labeled. Plenty of them were scratched out. But there at the bottom was the one she was searching for: 2D'S ROOM. She pressed the button and felt the lift jutter before slowly moving downward.

As she stepped out, she nearly tripped on a pill bottle labeled "Painkillers for Faceache". She opened the bottle to find it empty and tossed it to the side. There was a door in front of her and she slowly opened it. "Murdoc? Is tha' you?" Said a familiar Cockney voice.

"It's me. Kana." She said, peering around the doorway. "Kana!" The blue-haired singer exclaimed, jumping up from his bed and embracing his fellow bandmate in a hug. "2D… I can' breathe!" She choked out. "Sorry." 2D said, releasing Kana from the trap.

She giggled and walked over to his bed, sitting down and swiveling her head around to look at his room. God was it ever messy. "So, wot you doin' all the way down 'ere?" 2D started to say something when he yelped and hid under the covers. "2D, wot is it?" Kana said

"The… the… the…" He stuttered, pointing a long finger at the porthole near his bed. "The wot? 2D, use your words." Kana said, placing her hands on her hips. "Whale!" He finally yelled. Kana turned to see a huge eye peeking through the window. "Oh! I'll get it…" She said, pulling herself toward the porthole.

"Now, listen here, you. I happen to know this singer very well. So you'd better get on your way, you hear me?" She said. When the whale still didn't move, she pulled her flick knife from her pocket and tapped the glass violently. The whale blinked a few times before swimming away. Kana closed the curtains and turned to face 2D. "Fank you so much, Kay!" He exclaimed. Kana giggled and patted him on the head before returning to the lift.

Later that night, Kana sat watching television in the living room with Cyborg Noodle charging nearby. Murdoc flopped down next to her and tossed an arm over her shoulder like he had done so many times before so long ago. 2D, of course, would not be joining them for this little moment, seeing as he would take the chance to escape. And we don't want that, now do we?

Murdoc dropped his plate of Superfast Jellyfish on the already messy table and grabbed Kana by the shoulders, kissing her viciously. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away hard. "Wot the bloody 'ell is wrong with you?" She demanded, her voice soft, low, and barely a whisper.

"You're so sexy when you're pissed." He said. Kana blushed (damn it!) and smiled. "Thank you… Mudsie." She mumbled. He grabbed her by the shoulders again and kissed her passionately, Kana playing along with his every movement. Murdoc pulled away for a moment and breathed, "You 'aven't changed a bit." Kana drew back immediately and stood up.

"Wot's that supposed to mean?" She asked in disbelief. "You're the same as you always been. Easy on the eyes and wonderful to the mouth." Kana's mouth dropped in shock. What did he just say? "You wont change? You wont change? I'll give you your damn change!" She yanked her flick knife out of her pocket and ripped it across her hair, chopping off most of it from the neck down. She threw the knife between Murdoc's feet and stormed off to her room.

She flung herself onto the bed and sobbed for who knows how long. Then she went to the bathroom, cleaned her face, trimmed her hair and headed upstairs to the recording studio. She picked up a random keyboard, ignoring the pink thong that fell off it, and began playing "On Melancholy Hill", writing down the notes as she went.

Then, as the sun rose over the plastic island, she felt her eyes grow heavy and passed out on the control panel. Murdoc snuck into the recording studio and picked up the sheet music. He nodded his head and hummed the notes, walking out of the room with Damon and Jamie's number already dialing…

"Doll? Wake up, luv." Murdoc shook the singer once more. Kana's eyes fluttered open to face the green man she once called her lover. "Murdoc? When did I…?" She began. "About dawn. Which was…" Murdoc pretended to check his watch. "About six hours ago." He grinned. Kana jolted upright in her seat


	6. Chapter 6

After several failed attempts at calming down the singer, Kana situated herself on the table in the center of the room. "Now, luv, jus' calm down. I let you sleep in. No big deal." Murdoc told her. Kana nodded slowly and smiled weakly, playing with a strand of her abnormally short hair. "Now… I been thinkin'… If you can forgive me…" Kana placed a finger to his lips.

Her hands moved to his hair, burying themselves into his coal black locks and she rolled him to the floor, pressing her mouth to his. "Tha's a yes. In case you were wonderin'." She said with a giggle. Murdoc chuckled and kissed her again.

"Master, am I interrupting something?" Came the monotone voice of Cyborg Noodle. Murdoc sighed heavily and pulled himself up to a standing position to face the clone. "Wot is it?" He asked. "The Damon Albarn and the Jamie Hewlett accepted the song 'On Melancholy Hill' and wish for you to record the song right away." Murdoc groaned. "Go get Faceache." Kana sat back on the table.

"Did you take my song?" She demanded. "Possibly." Murdoc said sheepishly. She gave him a playful grimace and grabbed her keyboard, walking to the recording booth. Murdoc stopped her by placing his hands on her shoulders and turning her, yanking her into another kiss. She dug her fingers into his hair again, pulling him closer, opening her mouth a bit and allowing him access. He ran his clawed fingers up and down her spine, making her shudder occasionally.

"Am I gonna be in trouble fer seein' tha'?" Kana's hands tore away from Murdoc's hair in shock and he pushed her away lightly, advancing on the blue-haired man menacingly. "Jus' get in the recording booth." He ordered, thrusting the music at him harshly. Kana walked up behind Murdoc at the recording booth and whispered in his ear, "Finish this later?" Murdoc chuckled darkly. "Naturally."

-x-x-x-

The familiar scent of rum, cigarettes, and perfume invaded the girl's senses. The bitter-sweet smell mingled with the smell of trash baking in the hot sun. She glanced around, noticing that she wasn't in her own room. She was situated carefully in Murdoc's bed, with the bassist still sleeping next to her. She panicked a bit when she saw her and Murdoc's clothes lying on the floor, but felt at ease when she saw the pill bottle and the box of condoms on the bedside table.

She tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't with the sun in her eyes. Murdoc woke up about a half hour later and smiled. "Lovely night, yeah?" He said with a chuckle. Kana grinned and sat up, pulling the covers over her bare chest. "You know, I don't know much about you." Murdoc said, sitting up next to her. She sighed. "Had a pretty damn good life. 'Cept of course the bully. Made fun of me 'cause I had blonde hair." Murdoc raised an eyebrow. "We lived in the ten percent that had red hair. We were proud of our oddness. My parents were good folks. Bu' 'round fourth grade, my mum wormed her way into oblivion with some kind of drug and my da kept getting' drunk, beatin' me n' such. It jus' came outta nowhere. So I became a criminal. I wos pre'y good, too. Murder, grand theft auto, the whole nine yards. Even got to second-in-command in a gang. Bu'… The night you found me, it was the gang that… Raped me. I've had lots o' people try before. They all ended up on my kill list. Bu'… For some reason, all my power wos jus' gone. I was nothing, weak. Pathetic. An' then you found me." She finished up.

"That's it!" Murdoc shouted all of a sudden. "Wot's it?" Kana asked. "I had Cyborg do an inventory of my old Satanic books. She found a file on the Harveys. Your family's in league with the big man downstairs."


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I am soooooo sorry about not posting this sooner! Please don't stone me! I made it extra long to (hopefully) make up for my lack of postage. Some MurdocxKana fluff in this one, also a really freaky dream. You all might kill me for this chapter... Just read...**

Kana had been in her room, sobbing, all day. Murdoc was starting to worry. "Kana, luv? You okay in there?" He asked, placing his ear carefully on the door. "Yeah, Murdoc. I'm fine... I'm... Perfectly FINE!" There was a loud thud as one of her thick Stephen King books hit the wall. Murdoc exhaled sharply and opened the door.

"Luv, you can't stay in here forever." He said. "Yes, I can." Murdoc groaned and sat next to her. "We're shooting 'Stylo' and 'On Melancholy Hill' today. The dullard, Cyborg, and I'll be gone for most of the day. You call me immediately if anything goes wrong, okay?" He said.

"Wot, cuz now I'm suddenly vulnerable? Wotcha gonna do, lock me in a bloody tower guarded by a dragon to keep the Devil away from me? Let 'im come! Let 'im try 'n take me!" She yelled indignantly. Murdoc winced. "Luv, I will _never _let that happen. I am the only man alive who can touch you, demon or not. Understand?" Kana nodded and pulled him close.

He wrapped his arms around her and she nuzzled her face into his chest. "Don' you dare go out there jus' t' get y'self killed, y'hear me?" She ordered. Murdoc laughed. "C'mon, Blondie. You know me! Near-death experiences are wot I live for!" Kana giggled and reached up to wipe a tear from her face, but Murdoc caught her arm. He stared deep into her eyes and smiled lightly. He took his long tongue and licked the tear away gently. She smiled a bit.

"I luv you, Murdoc." She whispered. _Please, say it back to me. If you don't I'm not sure wot I'll do... _"I... I luv you, too, Kana." He mumbled.

Later that night...

Kana had finally drifted off to sleep. Murdoc was still gone, but nothing terrible had happened. She had been trying to stay awake so as to catch him when he came home. She was up for a few of his antics. She opened her eyes at the sound of her door opening. "Murdie, luv. Wot took you so long?" She asked, sitting up and facing the door. A tall figure stood, silent and menacing.

"Murdie? You okay?" Kana asked, suddenly frightened. The figure was suddenly at her bedside. All she could see were the piercing eyes and the glinting fangs hidden under this looming cloak of shadow. _"Murdoc is not here. And here, no one will be able to hear you scream. It is time for your payment, Dana Harvey." _It hissed.

"No... No, no, no!" Kana's hand flew to the phone at her bedside table, but the Devil caught her hand, snapping it in two. She screamed in pain and recoiled. "Why are you doing this?" She asked. _"The deal is fulfilled. I come to receive my payment." _Devil hissed. "I didn't make the deal!" She protested. _"You think I give a shit? You are a Harvey, one who has become famous. The deal is complete."_

Kana felt a searing pain across her chest. She felt it with her unbroken arm and screamed at the feel of her own warm, gooey blood. Another slash, this time one that glowed. The Devil reached down and sank his hand into Kana's now fully exposed chest. She screeched in pain, but this time it reached the ears of Murdoc, who was just walking in.

He dashed upstairs, leaving 2D baffled at the lift. Kana was lying on her bed, her pajama shirt ripped open from the top and her chest bleeding excessively from an X shape in between her chest and stomach. Her skin was literally as white as paper and her eyes had turned to black sockets, much like 2D's. Her mouth was open in a silent scream and her hand was frozen, reaching for the doorway where Murdoc now stood.

He could have thrown up right there.

A shadow loomed over her, his grizzly face illuminated slightly by a ball of white light in his hand. "Let her go!" Murdoc yelled. _"But alas, Murdoc Alphonce Faust Niccals. I cannot. The deal has been completed and I am here to receive my payment. You of all people should understand." _

"It wasn't her deal!"

"_The deal applied to her!" _

"But she did not make it! Let her go!"

"_And what can you offer me in return?" _Murdoc was dumbfounded for a moment. His soul was already promised to about three other demons, so that was out. "My allegiance. I'll go to Je..." He shuddered. "I'll go to Jesus if you don't let her go." He managed. The Devil thought for a moment.

"_Fine. But she will bear my mark." _The Devil's hand tightened on the soul in his claws and the light dimmed a visible amount. He reached down and placed it back into Kana's chest. The blood dried up, the cuts turned to scars, and her hand went limp. The Devil disappeared and Murdoc ran to her side. He let a few tears fall as he saw her chest begin to rise and fall. Her eyes turned blue once more and her skin regained it life-filled hue. Then things started to change.

Her electric blue eyes turned a nearly black blue and her gorgeous blonde hair turned the color of dirty silver. Her skin turned from a rosy pink to a pale ivory. Her nails elongated into claws and her teeth sharpened a bit. Her thin pink lips turned red and full. The girl before him was almost unrecognizable. Murdoc pulled her closer and sobbed for real. He had never sobbed over someone before, not for real anyway.

He had lost his angel, his only (nearly) innocent possession turned into a demonic seductress. It was all he could do but cry. The girl in his arms might have been his, but now she could be anyone. "Kana... Kana, please don't tell me he made you forget me..." He whispered through his tears.

_Kana's eyes opened. But she wasn't in her room. The walls were stone, blackened from charcoal and flames, with skeletons in chains dangling from the wall. One was small, wearing a tattered black and white striped shirt. Another had a few blue hairs clinging to its skull and two missing teeth at the front. One had a decomposing yellow baseball cap on its head. Another was crawling on the floor, reaching for her, its fanged mouth opened in a yell and the inverted cross she had ended up wearing during their heated moments in bed hung from its neck. She screamed and jolted backwards, only to be caught by a pair of large blue hands. _

_She whirled around. "Del?" Even though she had not met the ghost, she recognized him immediately. "Hey, little sista. Whatchyou doin' here?" He asked. Kana looked back at the skeletons. "I'm not sure..." She mumbled. "Yeah, I been here years, man. Ain't no fun, neither. It seems you winded up in hell. I'm guessin' its coz o' that 'visitor'?" Kana gave him a wary look. _

"_Visitor?" Del took her by the shoulders and turned her around to face a mirror she hadn't noticed before. It was her reflection, she knew it somehow. _

_She had watched her physical form change while she was still in the Devil's grasp, but this person was different. She had teal blue skin, black eyes, long, flowing silver hair that reached down to her ankles. She wore a purple silk dress that went from the top of her breasts to her thighs and a long black cloak that flew out behind her. _

_Kana did not move, but her reflection did. She lifted her head and walked closer, revealing her eyes to now be a bright red. She grinned, revealing rows of white teeth. "Hello. My name is Lillith. I suppose we have not yet been properly introduced. I am the mother of Cerberus, the three-headed guardian dog of Hell. The Boogieman was the father of my spawn and I feed off hosts. You are my current host. It's more of a commensalisms relationship. I'm here and you're totally unaffected. Except for a shortened temper, a more demonic appearance, and the charm of Circe." Kana turned back to Del. "NO!"_

She jolted upward in Murdoc's bed. Her pajama shirt had been replaced by one of Murdoc's gray shirts and the man himself lay slumped over the end of the bed, tears dried on his face and drool spilling steadily out the side of his mouth. _Now then... This is our little secret. We can be just like gossiping school-girls. _Lillith crooned in Kana's head.

Murdoc's eyes fluttered open and he rushed at Kana, embracing her tightly. "Oh, sweet Satan, I thought I lost you." He said into her shoulder. Kana wrapped her pale arms around his bare green back and pulled him closer.

She pulled his face away from her shoulder and kissed him. He deepened it, digging his fingers into the shirt, breaking through the fabric into her skin. Kana threaded her hands through his hair, opening her mouth and allowing his long tongue to explore her mouth. When she came up for air, he said, "I almost forgot."

He slipped out of her arms and into the walk-in closet, returning with an outfit: a small leather corset with purple lace, a hip length skirt with a pair of high-heeled stiletto boots and a set of purple lace lingerie.

"Thanks, dear." She said with a laugh. She slid out of the bed and put on the outfit, letting Murdoc lace up the corset. She wasn't shocked by the sudden air constriction. She had been strangled several times back in her gang. Murdoc made her do a turn around and he clapped enthusiastically.

"Lovely as usual." He said, taking her by her shrunken waist and kissing her once more.

**Okay, so maybe you'll replace your angry mob pitchforks and torches with reviews? I'm proud of the chapter, but I'm not sure how you guys will react to it. I'm on summer break from school so I'll be writing a lot (I'm kinda anti-sun unless there's a pool involved). I think I'm gonna sart on a little KP mini-series about her life in the gang. I dunno. You guys tell me in your reviews or P.M.s what you want. Don't really care. Anyways, more updates on my other stories to come. Kame out!**


End file.
